Outtake Sólo con un beso
by Lizzie Ferrell
Summary: Fue una sensación inexplicable la que sentí cuando me adentré por completo en ella, a la vez que ambos lanzábamos un gemido de placer y nuestras miradas seguían conectadas. Este era el momento más perfecto y a la vez sencillo de mi vida. Outtake del capítulo 18. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de S.M. La trama sólo me pertenece.

**Aclaración: **Este es un outtake del capítulo 18 del fic "Sólo con un beso", es la escena que fue cortada. Contiene contenido para mayores de 18 años, por lo que lees bajo tu completa responsabilidad.

* * *

_Sólo con un__ beso_

_Outtake Chapter 18_

* * *

**Bella**

Estaba en medio de un estúpido monólogo que ni yo sabía de qué trataba, cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos, instintivamente, no aceptando completamente que ya sabía quién era. Los labios del chico sabían a algo familiar, una pequeña esencia de menta, y un fuerte sabor a chocolate dulce. Sabía de quién se trataba, era obvio, pero todavía no lo podía creer, por lo que abrí mis ojos, cerciorándome que era la persona que creía. Sí lo era. Edward finalmente me estaba besando luego de dos semanas de ese beso inolvidable de la playa. Ante los insistentes movimientos de Edward sobre mis labios, cerré mis ojos y le respondí el beso, entregando todo con ello.

No soportando el espacio que quedaba entre nuestros cuerpos, pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me arrodillé en el sillón, acercándome a su pecho lo más posible. La lengua de Edward pasó suavemente por mi labio inferior, haciendo que yo abriera desesperadamente mi boca para que finalmente nuestras lenguas estuvieran en contacto. Me tragué un gemido que ansiaba salir de mi garganta al sentir el sabor de su boca, todavía guardaba el fresco sabor a menta de la pasta de dientes, además del dulce sabor del chocolate que habíamos comido hace unos instantes.

Sentí sus grandes manos en mi cintura, y de un movimiento rápido, me dejó sobre su regazo con mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera. La falta de oxígeno en nuestros pulmones se hizo cada vez más molesta, por lo que Edward separó sus labios de los míos y los dirigió a mi mandíbula. Colocó mi cabello a un lado de mi cuello, dirigiendo sus besos al otro lado libre. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de controlar mis gemidos, pero Edward era tan insistente con los besos, que no pude ahogar el gemido que salió de mi garganta en ese instante.

Durante una pequeña fracción de segundos, lo sentí dudar.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo? –preguntó contra mi clavícula. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi escote y mantenerse unos segundos ahí para luego devolverse por mi cuello. Me estaba volviendo loca, y quería terminar esto. Necesitaba terminarlo.

–No lo sé, pero sigue –jadeé. Gemí contra su oreja para que no se arrepintiera de lo que había comenzado él.

Y al parecer funcionó, porque me tomó de la nuca y dirigió nuevamente sus labios a los míos en un beso desesperado.

Agarré su cabello con ansias y me moví con desespero sobre él. Pude sentir cómo el bulto de sus pantalones crecía con cada roce de nuestros sexos a través de la ropa. Una de las manos de Edward fue a mi muslo desnudo, moviéndola a lo largo de éste. Gemí ante la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Me separé de él, y sin dejar de moverme sobre él, comencé a besar su cuello. Con manos temblorosas por el deseo, desabroché los primeros botones de su camisa, sin despegar mis labios de su cuello. Sus suaves gemidos guturales eran la recompensa y el incentivo que necesitaba para seguir.

–Bella –jadeó.

Sonreí contra su cuello antes de pasar mis manos bajo su camisa para arrastrarla por sus hombros. La camisa quedó hasta cierto punto por los otros botones que seguían abrochados. Bajé mis besos por su clavícula y me quedé disfrutando del sabor de su piel.

Pegué un gritito de sorpresa al sentir sus manos en mi trasero. Se levantó del sillón y me llevó con él, por lo que enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Sentí que nos movíamos, pero sus labios sobre los míos me distrajeron hasta no saber donde me encontraba minutos antes. Jadeé por falta de aire y por sus besos que insistentemente iban a mi escote. Necesitaba sacarme el estorboso vestido o creo que moriría. Un golpe sordo se escuchó, como el de una puerta cerrándose.

–Edward –susurré–. Por favor...

Sentí mi espalda golpear con una superficie dura, la que supuse que era la pared. Edward gruñó pasando sus manos a lo largo de mis piernas. Solté mi agarre de su cadera y dejé mis pies en el suelo a la vez que desabrochaba los últimos botones de su camisa, la cual se deslizó fácilmente por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo. Me deslumbré al ver el perfecto pecho de Edward totalmente desnudo.

Dándome un beso que me dejó sin aliento, bajó el cierre de mi vestido hasta que éste cayó a mis pies. Sentí la mirada de Edward repasarme de arriba a abajo y un inevitable sonrojo se formó en mis mejillas. ¿Qué pasaba si no le gustaba? Sabía que ya me había visto en ropa interior, pero ¿cuando me desnudara? No tenía el mejor cuerpo como las "modelos" que salían con él, era común y corriente, nada de exuberantes pechos, ni un trasero llamativo.

Sentí una suave caricia en mi mejilla que hizo que levantara la mirada, la cual hace unos segundos la había tenido pegada al suelo. Edward tenía sus ojos fijos en los míos, y el deseo y lujuria que se notaban en ellos, hizo que todas mis inseguridades desaparecieran. Juntamos nuevamente nuestros labios y me dejé llevar por todo lo que sentía hacia él, aunque ese sentimiento no fuese recíproco.

Con un pequeño impulso, puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura nuevamente, y comencé con un camino de besos por su cuello. Edward dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones justo para dar con mi oreja, gemí alto al sentir un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo. Edward aprovechó ese momento para esparcir besos por toda mi clavícula e ir bajando hasta dar con mis pechos cubiertos con el sujetador sin tirantes que tenía. Casi ronroneé al sentir su lengua en el borde del brasier, eché la cabeza hacia atrás, topándome con la pared.

Edward me desprendió mis piernas de su cadera y me bajó para luego en un rápido movimiento, girarme y quedar con ambas manos contra la pared. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó contra él hasta que mi trasero se topó con su erección que aún estaba encarcelada con su pantalón. Jadeé al sentir sus manos recorrer los costados de mi cuerpo. Sus hábiles dedos desabrocharon el broche trasero de mi sostén y lo dejaron caer al suelo.

El sentir la piel de sus manos contra la de mis pechos hizo que un fuego me recorriera desde adentro de mi cuerpo. Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro. Sus dos manos abarcaban mis senos y jugaban con mis pezones que estaban ya duros por sus caricias insistentes.

Dejando una mano todavía en mi pecho, bajó la otra acariciando suavemente todo mi vientre hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas de encajes (¡Bendita seas, Alice!). Mi respiración ya eran jadeos constantes cuando su mano se adentró en mi ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar mi sexo con sus dedos expertos. Grité de placer cuando su dedo hizo contacto con mi clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo a un ritmo acelerado. Dejando de lado mi clítoris, se hizo camino hacia mi entrada que estaba bastante húmeda a estas alturas. Dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mí, sacándome un fuerte gemido de mi garganta. En un ritmo rápido, adentró y sacó sus dedos de mi entrada, haciendo cada vez el roce más exquisito. Mis jadeos y gemidos ya eran inmutables, y mis caderas se movían casi con vida propia siguiendo el ritmo de la mano de Edward. El nudo en mi vientre se hizo casi desesperante, por lo que dirigí mi mano a mi clítoris y comencé a frotarlo rápidamente. Un gruñido proveniente del pecho de Edward se hizo presente en la habitación, sentí cómo embestía repetidamente contra mi trasero. Moviendo desesperadamente mi mano sobre mi clítoris unos instantes más, me dejé llevar por las sensaciones y el nudo en mi vientre reventó, dejando correr un calor inaudito por mi cuerpo. Grité al sentir mi liberación.

Edward se separó de mí, y me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Lo necesitaba más que nunca ahora, lo quería dentro de mí. Desabroché su pantalón con decisión y lo bajé junto al bóxer, dejando a la vista su miembro.

* * *

**Edward**

El grito que lanzó Bella al correrse, me dejó más que excitado. La necesitaba ahora. Me separé de ella y antes que yo la volteara, ella lo hizo y desabrochó mi pantalón, dejándome completamente desnudo en un instante. Bella aún tenía sus bragas puestas, por lo que se las saqué lentamente, acariciando a mi paso sus hermosas y contoneadas piernas. Una vez completamente desnudos, no resistí más y la tomé de su trasero para ponerla a mi altura. La empujé contra la pared de mi habitación (había subido con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo luego de que me levanté del sillón), y alineando mi erección con su húmeda entrada, me hundí en ella de una sola estocada, por lo que ambos gritamos de placer a la vez.

Me quedé quieto un momento en su interior, disfrutando de su intimidad cálida y estrecha. El movimiento de sus caderas contra las mías hizo que comenzara con mis embestidas de una vez. No fueron suaves y lentas, sino fuertes y rápidas como ella me pedía en cada embestida que daba.

–Edward –jadeó. Escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios de esa manera, hizo que me excitara más si eso era posible–. Más... r... rápido.

Aumenté mis embestidas, agarrando fuertemente su trasero. Mis gruñidos eran descontrolados contra el pecho de Bella. Tomé un pezón y me lo metí a la boca, haciendo más profundas mis embestidas dentro de ella. Succioné fuertemente su pezón, y eso al parecer fue el detonante para que Bella perdiera la cordura.

–Más, más, más –gemía contra mi oído, moviendo desesperada sus caderas tanto como podía.

En un rápido movimiento, nos di la vuelta y me apoyé en la pared para dejarme caer en el suelo. Bella estaba a horcajadas sobre mí, y dándome un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja, empezó a moverse contra mí rápidamente. Su cabeza fue hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados en cada embestida que daba. Cada vez que ella bajaba, yo subía mis caderas fuertemente para enterrarme lo más que podía a su cuerpo. La ayudé a saltar sobre mí con mis dos manos sobre sus caderas. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más agudos, por lo que supe que estaba cerca.

–Edward, más –gimió contra mi oreja nuevamente.

–Muévete sobre mí, Bella –jadeé.

Obedeció al instante y sus movimientos aumentaron en velocidad, dejando su cabeza en mi cuello, dándole miles de besos mojados. Se movió en círculos, haciéndome delirar de lujuria. Estaba cerca. Ambos lo estábamos. Por lo que con un par de embestidas profundas en su centro, ambos nos dejamos ir al mismo tiempo, lanzando gritos y gemidos por la esperada liberación. Bella se desplomó sobre mí, tratando de controlar su respiración, al igual que yo.

Una vez que terminamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, me salí de ella y la levanté en vilo para colocarla sobre la cama. Quería saber cómo se sentía hacer el amor, y lo averiguaría con Bella.

Su largo cabello color chocolate, quedó sobre mis almohadas en forma de abanico, dándole una apariencia mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. Me puse sobre ella, y luego de acariciarle el rostro con mis manos, le di un beso suave y dulce, dejando a todos mis sentimientos salir en cada caricia que daba a sus labios. Luego de un momento, dirigí mis labios a su cuello y di besos húmedos a lo largo de éste. Sus gemidos suaves me incitaban para bajar cada vez más, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Tomé un pezón entre mis dedos, y el otro lo metí a mi boca, dándole suaves lamidas. La espalda de Bella se arqueó, pidiéndome más.

Quería estar dentro de ella. Ya no lo soportaba más.

Puse mis manos a los lados de su cabeza y me agaché para tomar sus labios entre los míos. Cuando su lengua hizo contacto con la mía, jadeé e, involuntariamente, mi erección se encontró con su entrada húmeda, lista para mí. Me alejé de ella y la miré fijamente mientras me adentraba en ella lentamente.

Fue una sensación inexplicable la que sentí cuando me adentré por completo en ella, a la vez que ambos lanzábamos un gemido de placer y nuestras miradas seguían conectadas. Este era el momento más perfecto y a la vez sencillo de mi vida. La amaba con todas mis fuerzas, y algún día se lo diría, no sabía exactamente cuándo, pero lo haría.

Con unos suaves movimientos, comencé a embestirla, besándola con ternura. Ella se separó de mis labios para tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir alto.

–Edward –jadeó.

Aumenté un poco la velocidad de mis penetraciones, sin dejar de lado el sentimiento de amor que sentía hacia ella. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, inhalando, casi como un adicto, su aroma. Nuestras caderas chocaban constantemente, sacando gritos, suspiros y gemidos de nuestras gargantas. Bella ya estaba cerca, podía sentir sus paredes vaginales apretarme sin un ritmo fijo. Llevando mi rostro hacia sus pechos, los lamí a la vez que aumentaba mis embestidas. Con un gemido ronco, Bella se corrió, mojando mi miembro con sus fluidos. Con unos pocos movimientos más, pude encontrar mi liberación, gruñendo contra su pecho, que se movía agitadamente.

Sus manos fueron a mis cabellos, acariciándolos lentamente. Yo me quedé sobre ella un instante más para recordar cada sentimiento que le profesé esta noche, sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el outtake que preparé como sorpresita :) Espero que les haya gustado n.n Cualquier opinión es bienvenida ;)

Saludos desde Chile ;)

Lizzie


End file.
